You Are Not Alone
by ZameGun
Summary: "Aku tahu otakmu memang lambat. Tapi tidak dengan melamun saat aku bertanya kepadamu." "Siapapun kau. Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang amat dalam." Zhang YixingxSomeone Pair: tebak dan temukan sendiri. YAOI.


Judul: **You are Not Alone**

_**(**__Saya ngetik ni ff sambil denger lagu dengan judul ini. Punya Linkin Park__**)**_

Main cast: Someone, Zhang Yixing.

Genre : Romance, drama.

Rate : T

Length : Twoshoot.

Disclaimer : All chara bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama.—v

a/n: Ini ff terbaru saya dengan genra yang agak beda. Jujur saya menangis saat ngetik ini. Karena gak kebayang kalo beneran saya yang ngalamin. Tapi ini pure fiksi, tapi dibumbui sedikit dengan alur kisah nyata punya teman. Sumpah teman saya itu sosok yang hebat banget. Saya kagum sama dia.

Dan sata kata, semoga kalian suka.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yixing POV**

Waktu yang menghalangi hembusan nafas ini untuk melega. Waktu, yang pula membuatku semakin merindukan desauan angin, di antara reruntuhan rindu yang menyala. Lalu lagi helaan sesak ini menggunung, dalam kedipan pemandangan menyakitkan. Gurun yang membasah.

Lalu, sosokmu yang berupa bayangan. Membuatku menerka sesungguhnya apa yang membuatmu menangguhkan waktu. Menangguhkan waktu untuk segera menemuiku.

Hei, kau.

Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?

Hentikan segala resah dan alasan brutalmu untuk menjadi sempurna di hadapanku. Gurun yang ku pandangi sekarang mengeras membatu. Aku, hanya butuh kau.

Aku butuh kau yang akan merengkuhku saat ku saat diriku yang rapuh ini semakin melemah.

Aku butuh kau dengan pundak lebarmu untuk air mataku, suara hangatmu untuk mencairkan saat panas dan beku hati ini.

Di dunia ini, aku tak kuat sendirian, tanpa kau. Tanpa ada sosokmu yang menjadi setengah dari jiwaku.

Aku. Butuh. Kau. Sekarang.

Siapapun kau. Seperti apapun dirimu.

Tak bisakah kau segera datang?

.

.

.

"_Umma_ hanya ingin kau bertahan disana, nak."

"Meski tempat bekerjamu itu keras, kau harus tetap bertahan. Umma masih harus membiayai adik-adikmu sekolah."

"Hidup ini memang keras, nak. Kau tak perlu memikirkan umma disini. _Umma_ sanggup membayar semua hutang-hutang kita. Sudah saatnya kau hidup mandiri dengan pekerjaanmu. Mendapat pekerjaan di zaman sekarang sulit sekali."

"_Umma_, sakit kemarin. Mungkin kelelahan. Adikmu belum melunasi tunggakan bulan ini. Bolehkah umma meminjam uangmu sebentar saja?"

"Adikmu berulah lagi kemarin. Sekarang umma harus membayar begitu banyak. _Mianhae_, _umma_ belum mampu membayar hutang _umma_ kepadamu dalam waktu dekat ini. Kaumasih ada uang untuk hidupmu bulan ini, kan?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan disana? Kapan kau lulus kuliah?"

"_Umma_ selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

_Umma._

Aku bahkan selalu merasa berdosa setiap kali mengingat semuanya. Aku yang lemah, yang tidak bisa membuat siapapun bahagia dengan keberadaanku.

Aku bahkan selalu membuat siapapun kecewa, karena berharap kepadaku.

Aku yang penyendiri ini, juga seorang manusia. Di antara begitu banyak beban hidup yang bertahan di atas pundak, di antara begitu sulitnya membendung air mata. Tetap memimpikan seorang yang menjadi sahabat, kekasih, dan belahan jiwa.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu mendengarkan musik saat dosen mengajar? Tidak sopan sekali. Cih."

"Kau yang suka menjelek-jelekkan jurusanmu sendiri di hadapan orang lain eum? Maumu apa hah?"

"Kau benci masuk jurusan ini? Kenapa tidak pindah sekalian saja?"

"Kau munafik sekali. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan parasit sepertimu."

Telingaku berdenging mendengarnya. Segala macam cacian yang entah dari mana sumbernya begitu senang menyambangiku setiap saat.

Fitnah macam apa lagi yang akan datang? Bisakah aku berhenti menatap semua tatapan kebencian yang dilayangkan kepadaku? Sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku yang bahkan tidak pernah bicara apapun, kini tampak menjadi begitu jahat di mata mereka.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

"_Kapan kau menjadi sarjana, anakku?"_

"_Songsaenim kecewa sekali padamu. Kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai mahasiswa."_

Kakiku yang dulu sekuat baja kini bergetar memandangi gedung perkuliahanku dari jarak sejauh ini. Benra, aku trauma dengan yang namanya perkuliahan. Satu tahun sudah aku menghilang tanpa kabar dari kampus.

Dapat ku lihat beberapa orang yang tampak duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil tertawa. Mereka _sunbae_ dan _seongsaenim_ yang membenciku, atas dasar kesalahan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu.

Ryeowook _sunbae_, Yoona _sunbae_, Siwon _sunbae_, Shindong _Seongsaenim_. Haruskah aku menuliskan maaf di atas permukaan air atas semua kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah aku lakukan? Apakah gelar sarjanaku menjadi taruhannya saat kalian mempercayai semua fitnah yang dilayangkan kepadaku?

Lagi-lagi telingaku berdenging.

_... Kapan kau menjadi sarjana, anakku?_

Air mataku berjatuhan lagi. Menganak sungai di antara harapan dan kebencian. Meratapi semua harapan yang dibebankan begitu berat di pundakku.

_Umma_, anakmu ini lemah sekali.

Pernahkah aku berpikir untuk mengikat leherku dengan tali besar dan menggantungkan diriku? Atau sesekali menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah?

Sering.

Sesering aku membayangkan tangisan umma yang menatapi jasadku yang kaku. Sesering saat aku membayangkan senyum _umma_ yang tak pernah padam untuk menyemangatiku.

Apakah hidup yang keras itu seperti ini? Tiga tahun berturut-turut menjadi objek fitnah dan aniaya?

"Kuliah menyenangkan _umma_. Aku banyak teman."

"Benarkah nak? _Umma_ akan selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik dari sini. kau belajarlah yang giat."

...

"_Umma_, aku belum bisa lulus lagi tahun ini."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa lama sekali? Sebenarnya kapan kau bisa lulus, nak?"

"_Umma_ tenang saja. Aku pasti lulus."

Aku menjawab semuanya dengan pipi yang basah. Air mata tak henti mengalir.

Aku menatapi padang ilalang di hadapanku dengan wajah basah dan mata memerah. Disini tempat aku menyendiri. Menghibur diri dengan sesekali bernyanyi.

Semuanya, dalam kesendirian.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan terus terjadi. Menghadapi semuanya sendiri, bahkan dari teman-temanku yang lain. Memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Seolah semuanya memang tak akan mampu ku selesaikan sendiri.

Apakah aku harus mati sekarang juga?

**Yixing POV End**

.

.

.

"Yixing _ssi_. Kau dari mana saja saat istirahat tadi? Kenapa menghilang lagi?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi menjulang yang menjadi manajer di kafe tempat ia bekerja. Perawakannya tegas, merupakan sosok yang tidak mentolerir adanya kesalahan. Perfeksionis dan menyebalkan menurut Yixing, tapi menakutkan bagi karyawan yang lainnya.

Satu lagi, Yixing juga benci tempat ini. Benci dengan Manajer dan seluruh pekerjanya. Seluruh karyawan disini bekerja disini dengan _pressure_ yang cukup tinggi. Yixing tahu itu, karena Yixing adalah salah satu dari mereka. Tapi Yixing tidak akrab dengan satupun dari mereka semua. Bukan karena rekan kerjanya membenci Yixing. Tapi karena Yixing yang menutup diri.

Yixing benci orang yang bermuka dua. Dan sayangnya Yixing mendapati orang-orang seperti itu di tempat kerjanya. Semua pekerjanya menebar senyum palsu. Berbicara seolah-olah mereka menyukai bekerja di kafe ini. Membuat Yixing jengah untuk berlama-lama mengobrol dengan mereka saat jam istirahat.

Tawa dan senyum palsu yang menggelikan.

Alasannya bisa bertahan di tempat ini hanyalah _umma_nya dan pelanggan-pelanggan yang selalu membuat Yixing tersenyum.

"Aku tahu otakmu memang lambat. Tapi tidak dengan melamun saat aku bertanya kepadamu."

Suara _baritone_ itu lagi, dingin dan tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia akhirnya menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah, Saya tadi keluar sebentar, Tuan. _Jweosonghamnida_ jika menurut anda sikap saya ini merupakan kesalahan. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hm."

Manajer bermata elang itu hanya menanggapi sekilas dengan deheman pelan, lalu meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja. Tanpa kata.

Yixing memandangi punggung lebar manajer itu. Yixing tahu namanya Wu Yifan, semua karyawan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Manajer Wu. Tapi Yixing pernah mendengar sang pemilik kafe –yang merupakan _abeoji _dari Manajer Wu sendiri- memanggil Manajer Wu dengan nama Kris. Itu kalau Yixing tidak salah dengar.

Yixing mengangkat bahu cuek. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dingin seperti ini. Kakinya kemudian melenggang kembali ke ruang publik kafe, tempat para pelanggan datang dan menikmati fasilitas yang disediakan kafe.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan pelan menyusuri gang kecil menuju _flat _yang ia sewa. Ia pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini, karena lagi-lagi Manajer Wu mendapati salah satu rekan kerjanya, Byun Baekhyun, yang bertengkar dengan pelanggan mereka tadi siang.

Manajer Wu yang tidak suka ada kesalahan sedikit saja, langsung memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi, lebih tepatnya karena memang tidak ada yang berani menjelaskan. Manajer Wu itu menyeramkan. Lalu berakhir dengan menceramahi panjang lebar pekerja yang lainnya, agar tak mengulangi kesalahan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Yixing melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, pukul 10.00 p.m. Jakunnya membuat pergerakan aneh, seperti menelan ludah. Ini sudah malam sekali menurut hitungan Yixing.

Bukan karena Yixing itu orang yang penakut, tapi gang menuju flat yang bia sewa dengan murah itu berada di lingkungan yang kurang bersahabat. Lebih tepatnya pada waktu-waktu sekarang ini. Pasti ia akan melewati segerombolan pemuda yang hobi nongkrong di pinggir jalan, sambil mabuk-mabukan tentunya. Dan Yixing yakin sekali, gerombolan pemuda itu akan mengganggu siapapun yang lewat di hadapan mereka.

Terkadang, Yixing menyesal memiliki wajah yang cenderung manis seperti ini.

Kaki-kakinya terasa bergetar saat langkahnya kian mendekati lokasi gerombolan pemuda yang ia takuti. Tangannya meremas ujung jaketnya. _Hoodie _jaketnya sudah menutupi kepalanya sejak tadi. Suara tawa tebahak mereka sudah masuk dalam jangkauan dengar Yixing.

"Hai manis. Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam, heum?"

Yixing menahan nafas. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Kini salah seorang di antara pemuda mabuk itu memegang dagunya. Mengangkat pelan wajah Yixing yang tertunduk.

Sialan. _Hoodie _yang ia pakai benar-benar tidak berguna. Yixing merutuk diam-diam dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab,_ noona _manis? Kau bisu ya?" Suara yang menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan bagi Yixing. Ia paranoid jika harus kehilangan nyawanya malam ini juga.

Yixing meringis ketika dagunya terasa sakit oleh cengkeraman pemuda itu. Yixing ingin sekali melawan. Tapi ia tahu resikonya sangat besar. Jika ia terluka sedikit saja pada kulitnya, darah akan sulit berhenti mengalir. Dia memiliki hemofilia, penyakit yang cukup berbahaya.

"Apa tubuh manismu ini bisa di makan? Kami lapar.." Ujar pemuda yang kini berada di hadapan Yixing dengan nada yang semakin menciutkan nyali namja berdimple ini.

Tangan Yixing gemetar hebat saat ia dengan terpaksa meraih uang di dalam saku yang memang sudah ia persiapkan. Niatnya mungkin dengan ia berikan uang, mereka akan mengizinkan Yixing lewat.

Matanya terpejam erat ketika ia merasakan dagunya seakan ingin remuk di cengkeram oleh tangan bertubuh gempal yang sudah menekan tubuhnya di tembok penuh oleh _metal_ _grafitti_.

"AAKH!"

Yixing terkejut bukan main. Obsidiannya menangkap siluet namja bermasker menghajar beberapa pemuda mabuk yang sejak tadi menonton. Keterkejutannya berlanjut saat dalam sekerjap matanya, pemuda mabuk yang mencengkeram dagunya kini limbung dan terkapar seketika. Beberapa tetes darah keluar melalui mulut pemuda itu.

Yixing menatap tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang ia takuti kini dalam sekejap menjadi tidak berdaya.

Kembali matanya membulat saat ia teringat siluet tubuh berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah tertutup masker yang menjadi penyelamatnya. Dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud mencari sosok yang ia maksud.

Matanya kini mengerjap bingung. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Seperti mimpi saja.

Apakah ia memiliki malaikat pelindung?

"Siapapun kau. Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang amat dalam." Tubuhnya juga membungkuk 90 derajat.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang berarti, Yixing kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju flatnya yang sudah dekat. Senyum penuh syukur mengukir manis wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Yixing... Syukurlah kau selamat."

Ucap sosok yang menghilang tadi dari balik tembok, menatap Yixing yang kini memasuki flatnya dengan senyuman manis.

Tubuh berbalut pakaian serba hitam itu berbalik. Yixing sudah pulang dengan selamat. Sebuah senyum juga terpatri di balik masker hitam itu. Dan sosok itu berjalan pelan dalam desauan angin malam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian saya lagi pengen buat ff genre ini.

Lagi-lagi ini berasal dari kisah nyata. Meski gak sepenuhnya sih, juga bukan termasuk YAOInya. Hehe.

Otte? Menurut kalian gimana?

Oke, Jadi siapa sebenarnya sosok misterius itu?


End file.
